This invention relates generally to electrical distribution panels, and more specifically to methods and systems for sub-metering electrical power supplied from electrical distribution panels.
At least some government entities, such as states, are permitting, and in some cases requiring, deregulation of wholesale electricity distribution. In such areas, electricity distribution to an individual customer was limited to a regulated utility entity. With new regulations in effect, a landlord, for example an apartment building owner, may now purchase bulk power for the apartment building and resell the power to the individual apartment residents. Heretofore, the metering of power distributed to individual apartments was performed by individual demand meters corresponding to each apartment and owned by the regulated utility. A new metering scheme, to take advantage of the deregulated environment, may allow for only one utility electrical demand meter per apartment building, however, load to each individual apartment may still need to be determined for billing purposes